1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing car-jacking and more particularly pertains to preventing injury to a driver of a car-jacked vehicle and further precluding the successful theft of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of theft prevention devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, theft prevention devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing the theft of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,981 to Seibold an automotive electronic communication apparatus with theft disabling audio equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,329 to Smith discloses an anti-theft apparatus to prevent car jacking including a transmitter carried by the driver and a receiver and a switch circuit installed on the vehicle such that when the receiver fails to detect the signal broadcasted by the transmitter, the switch circuit disables the vehicle for operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,748 to Wilson discloses an anti-theft apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 270,830 to Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,868 to Thibeault; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,756 to Villani are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the apparatus and method for preventing car-jacking according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing injury to a driver of a car-jacked vehicle and further precluding the successful theft of the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus and method for preventing injury to a driver of a car-jacked vehicle and further precluding the successful theft of the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.